Nightingale
by NightShade1002
Summary: Nightingale's song is a sign or warning of an impending death. With its natural ability to sing, it symbolizes a creative individual who is unearthing potential. It could also refer to someone who has taken up the responsibility to bring about a change. Will it mean the same for the one whose trapped in the sacred grounds. All the rules are going to change.
1. The Deal

Disclaimer_ I do not own Corpse Party._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sachiko we beg of you. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<strong>_

As I came into conciseness the pounding of my head came with to, it felt as if my skull was being split in two by a jackhammer. A low moan of pain escaped my lips as I tenderly rubbed the aching spot, using my free hand I pushed myself into a sitting position and flinched as I felt the old wooden splintered floor dig into my bare knees. Slowly but surely I opened my eyes, once I had my eyes fully opened I only slammed them shut almost immediately and started shaking my head in furious denial. Breathing deeply and keeping my eyes closed I quickly stood up ready to asses where I was. Taking a deep breath I readied myself for the inevitable, still shaking slightly I eased open my eyes again and took a look at my surroundings before I lost my courage to do anything.

The room was littered with a multitude cracked and broken chairs and desks. The plaster of the dark cream-colored walls had chunks missing and cracks beginning from left to right all along the room it resembled a what happens during an earthquake. Even the deep red of the painted floorboards had large pieces missing from the main floor, cautiously peering down into the holes was nothing short of terrifying for someone who had a deep fear of heights. Those pieces missing of the floorboard looked like it had disappeared into a deep dark abyss that went on forever never to be found again. Steadying myself I tried pushing one of the many windows in the room to find it completely sealed off, not like locked or bolted but completely fixed in place like. . . . . like a decoration or a super glued model. Swallowing down my terror I made my way to the door the only thing that looked like it hadn't been in a disaster. My footsteps sounded unnaturally loud in the noiseless atmosphere of the classroom, finally I made my way to the door and hesitantly put the pads of my fingers on the rough surface of the smooth and clean looking door I was almost afraid of what would happen if the door turned out to be just like the windows, silently I hoped for the best. It slowly and reassuringly creaked open. I let out quite breath of relief, then like an easily startled deer I eased out hoping desperately that the hallway wasn't like the classroom and that I could find a way to escape. " _I wouldn't do that if I were you_." said a deep raspy but oddly teenager voice that cut through the eerily still air.

I spun around to find the source of the voice hoping against hope that someone was with me in this creepy abandoned school. "What the?" I questioned in confusion. Floating there over the gaping holes of the floor was a beautiful flame with all sorts of shades of blue dancing in the air. "_Going out there I mean... you are practically putting yourself on a silver platter_." The raspy voice continued "What the hell are you talking about? What exactly is out there that's gonna hurt me?" I snapped putting on a brave façade that quickly crumbled into desperation. "_Because you stupid child there is a monster out there and it will stop at nothing to get you and make you suffer and make you wish you were dead, you are better off staying in here. Better to starve to death than to go though that torment that lies just outside those doors_." He finished his mini speech without sounding the least bit winded by it. Gathering my courage I asked yet another question, "What is it, what lies out there, and _where_ am I?" I asked desperate for any kind of answer, the flame spirit thing only seemed good at weaving riddles that I couldn't get my head around. A dry chuckle permitted from the flame as if he was taking enjoyment of my cluelessness, "Stop laughing! I'm trapped in this place and I have no idea who you are and what's going on! . All I want is some help in this god-forsaken place!" I snapped, silence followed right after my loud and venom spoken words. I was beginning to think he would never answer and that I had silenced him for good until. "_What is your name child?_" This time his voice seemed to have spoken more softly making the his voice seem deeper and more manly like. "Aoi...Aoi Masumi ." I too said this quietly his voice seeming to instantly calm the anger that had burning through me, it was almost as if I too was afraid to raise my voice again just as I remembering his earlier warning. "Right well my name is or... _was _Rin, just Rin. You said you wished for help in this place, yes?" I answered quickly. "Yes!" "_Well I am willing to help you, not escape, it's impossible to escape this place it is a trap for all who dare to enter, but I will help you to **survive** to **thrive** in here unlike the unlucky ones. Those who have died here are left here for all eternity with the pain they felt when they died, however luckily for me when I met my demise, it was relatively painless so I have a clear conscious_." Needless to say I was shell-shocked all I could do was try to focus on Rin's explanation and pray that this was going somewhere. He continued on unaware of my inner thoughts. " _This place is full to the very brim of death, ghosts who have died painfully, and an evil that will never cease. I said before I would help you-_" I cut him of before he could continue " Yeah you said that, but what will the cost be? What do I have to give up for your help? My soul, what?!" I didn't quite believe that this proposition would come for free, nothing in life it like that. Everything has a price.

The flame itself seemed to be surprised at my dialogue before saying. "_All you must do is continue to do is not be corrupted. You can do what you must to survive, yes and don't be too mushy either. You don't have to help every one you crosses your path just lay low and live."_ I thought about his terms, I had to admit I was curious to how he was going to go about this but doing this would require a certain level of trust that I didn't have for him yet. Burying my sigh came to the conclusion that it was best for me if I had him to guide me as I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I fiddled with my long dark brown braid that rested over my shoulder and made my choice. "What must I do?" I tiredly rasped out. "_Just agree or say yes, and then you'll see what happens." _ Once again I had my doubts about what was about to happen after all 'See what happens' isn't very descriptive if I was going to be risking my life,taking a deep breath I readied myself and grumbled out "Fine..I consent to your terms." _"Are you sure, should you change your mind this couldn't be undone with anything of your or my world._" He sounded so surprised that I had agreed so easily and without much of a fuss, I inwardly smirked at this and took comfort in the fact that he could actually feel this type of emotion. "I will repeat myself since you're hard of hearing, I agree to whatever is about to happen. I hear, accept and understand the terms of which you have dealt me." Not even a second went by as I felt as if every pore in my body being invaded by a liquid fire that didn't spare me any pain. Faintly I could hear my bones being reshaped as they were broken, the rusty taste of blood soon filled my mouth for unknown reasons as I desperately tried not to scream from it all . All I wanted was for the terrible pain to stop, but a deep instinctual part of me excepted what was happening and encouraged it. The hazy sea of agony only spread and I could see the sweet darkness of unconsciousness encroaching on the edge of my vision when the pain began to fade slowly leaving a terrible ache behind. I let my conscious fall into the much needed bliss as I heard his voice one last time speak in my mind "_Sleep child, you have earned it_." With that said I lost all awareness and fell into the darkness.


	2. A Different Beginning

I opened my eyes to find myself laying heavily over one of the more stable desks, well I was alive despite absolute hellish pain that I had just been through. Letting it go for now I looked around, no flaming ball in sight. "Rin?" I asked aloud curious to where he had vanished to. When no one replied and my stomach fell for a moment, before I reminded myself that it was expected after making a deal like that. "Well I'm screwed..." I muttered as I pushed myself up ignoring the dizzying after echo of whatever I had gone through. "_You might want to be careful, the ritual I did might have taken a lot out of you just take it easy_." Rin's voice echoed in my mind. For a moment I felt extreme embarrassment over the fact that Rin had indeed heard what I said before I realized that he had spoken to me in my thoughts not out loud like he had done before. "Rin, what was this ritual exactly?" I picked my words carefully making sure that my tone was emotionless. " _My soul has been merged to yours, by doing so I've made you were you're under the radar of most of the violent ghosts in this place. You might want to be careful though should any of my memories pop up... and just to point this out you might look a little different too_."

Looking around to see what he was going on about I quickly searched for something that could show my reflection. Finding a dirtied, cracked, and broken slab of a large mirror. I curiously looked at my reflection to see the change that Rin had mentioned. My previously dark brown braid now had dull ginger and bright blue streaks in it, to be honest the blue looked like just the exact color of the Rin's flame form, oddly enough the ginger color was not mine. My normal smoky grey eyes that were usually covered with my black framed glasses where now two different colors, one had multi shades of blue around the irises and the other was a deep hunter green just like the color of camouflage that hunters use. This surprise was also increased by the fact that I could now without them. Taking off my glasses I tossed them aside knowing that I'd no longer need them, I continued to find the differences that had occurred each one a little different. My skin and face was what had changed the most, before my skin had had a this ill pale look to it but now it had a healthy glow to it along with a nice tan of someone that had frequently gone outside to get some sun. My cheeks instead of my usual baby face now showed that I had high cheekbones that had obviously been rearranged to give me a regal and quite pretty look; all blemishes on my face and body were now gone.

I actually smiled at my reflection liking what I saw and to my astonishment I found that my canine teeth had sharpened to a vicious point. Rin had been right, even if I did manage to escape nothing could reverse what had happened to me, I doubted even my parents would recognize me now.

Like a curious puppy dog I touched the edge of my sharpened teeth with my tongue trying to feel how sharp they were. "_If you're quite done_..." Rin trailed off, he sounded however quite choked as if my appearance had shocked him as well. A flash of worry crossed my mind as I tilted my head up slightly before addressing him out loud. "Rin..are you alright? Is something wrong?" Despite my earlier attitude towards him I was a little concerned, "_I'm fine, its just that...I..I didn't expect you to look so much like me._." He paused for a moment and I barely caught his hushed whisper. "_I had forgotten what I looked like until now..._" I didn't know what to say to that or if he even wanted me to hear that last bit at all, for now I was willing to drop what he had said as I got to my feet and looked around, my gaze lingering on the door that Rin had said led to the indestructible evil. "_Go ahead you'll be fine so long as you don't run into...her. There's an infirmary not far from there you can get some supplies_." He said. 'Already guiding me to places'. I thought sarcastically as I strode over to the half open door.

I crossed over the doorway into the hall.

It wasn't just the classroom that looked like a natural disaster had hit it huge chunks of the floor and wall were missing while a deep rustic brown stained much of the wall, 'This is everywhere...' I thought in horrified awe to myself. Shaking myself out of it I scanned the wall in front of me and quickly found what I needed. I swiftly walked over to the wall that had cracks running up and down it. Ripping the map off I saw that the school name was Heavenly Host, to me it was oddly ironic to have such a name when most of the school was infested with spirits. Assessing the path I needed to take I folded the crumply paper and put it in my dark blue uniform school skirt before starting on my way.

It hadn't taken me long and it was fairly easy to avoid the holes in the floor, the sign on the door read Infirmary in bold black letters. It was however my mistake when I turned and saw **it**.

A corpse still fresh barley rotting with maggots wriggling around inside it's torn open chest cavity, it's innards were spilled all over the floor next to it and it's drying blood stained the floor a nauseating copper colored brown. Whoever it was appeared to be crawling away for dear life with a rusted sharped pipe jutting out of the middle of it's torso that to was covered in an excessive amount of blood along with being surgically cut open with it's heart and lungs missing. I could feel the sour bile beginning to rise in my throat, then I couldn't get enough air in my lungs and the room start to loose it's color. I backed away until my back meet the wall behind me and slid down until I was sitting. A rattily breath left my lips and I pulled my knees up so that they were snug against my chest letting me rest my forehead on them. "S-Sorry.." I muttered out to him trying not to sound fazed by the gruesome scene before me, but quite obviously I was failing. "I_t's alright it just caught you by surprise, just breath.._." Rin understandingly said his voice managing to calm the anxious part of my mind that wanted to scurry away like a startled mouse. I took several gulps of the sour air around me . The floor I had my eyes fixed to regained it's disgustingly ironic red color before went to get up , I leant heavily on the wooden walls. "_Close your eyes_." Rin firmly commanded his tone booking no argument as I had opened my mouth to question him, willing to trust him just this once I did. The moment I did the feeling of a comfortable warmth surrounded my entire body making me feel as if I had just been wrapped in a fuzzy blanket just out of the drier. For just a second my feet left the ground before they connected once more and the safe warmth left me leaving me almost disappointed, " _You can open them now_." His voice sounded softly in my mind probing me to do so. I peeked under my lashes and I was no longer outside the infirmary but . . . . inside of it? "How did you. . . . ?" "_As a spirit I was able to teleport anywhere in the this school, but now that we are bonded I can only teleport short ways like inside rooms as long that it doesn't have those papers with the strange words on it or your already on the other side. It now takes a bit more energy so I won't be able to do it again till we rest a little_." He sounded of breath for the first time since I had encountered him, nodding to myself I decided to take a look around the new room, next to a old ceramic sink with rusty pipes was two large cabinets. In three strides I was in front of the closest one which when opening it revealed to have antibiotic cream, bandages, eye drops with the label worn off, and reddish goop that may have once been cough syrup. Amid all these various bottles and vials was a pair of scissors that were covered in dried blood making it hard to snip things, at the sight I curled my upper lip with a silent disgusted growl and snarl of disgust. Shaking my head I grabbed the necessities and carried them to the clean sheets of the medical bed, sitting down I organized the different types of medicine while discarding the ones I wouldn't need and had gone bad. Once I stood up I saw almost completely camouflaged was a set of drawers right under the cabinets, examining them drawers below the first cabinet of medicine.

Clothes oddly enough were folded neatly inside, on one side was a white long sleeve button up shirt along with several school styled black ties, on the other side was inky black slacks along with a uniform jacket. It looked like this is what the male students would wear during school, it was a bit oddly placed but I didn't mind as I grabbed a shirt and long pants out of two of the drawers.

I quickly stripped and took my hair out of it's braid and pulled it back into a tight high up pony tail making it so that my hair wouldn't get in my face. Not paying Rin any mind I quickly slipped into the clothes pulling the jacket and tie on as well if for anything for old times sake. quickly I folded up my old clothes and set them down on the bed before I started scavenging the room to see if I could take supplies with me. Looking under the bed I was once more surprised at the sight of bins full of starch white sheets, as an idea came to me as I took a few sheets out before going to the cabinets putting the useable medicine, bandages, pillows, more clothes, and regretfully the bloodied scissors too into the open space and tied it all together into a knot, looks like I was starting to get a good head start in this place. I was quite proud of myself for making it this far while managing to not have too many breakdowns on the way "Well _done Masumi, but while we're here you should get some rest_. You never know when you wont be able to.," Rin spoke out with a hint of pride in his voice. I eyed the infirmary bed with great interest as he said this before nodding in agreement, 'He's right I might as well get some shut-eye.' I thought before flopping onto the bed and burying my face into the stiff pillow curling up some under my jacket that was a size too large. I was asleep within moments, but a dreamless night was not on the horizon.


	3. The Cries of the Ferals

"_Darkness wholly " _- Rin's talk

"Consumes those " -Human and Masumi's talk

'Whom' -Rin's or Masumi's thoughts

"**W****elcome it**" -Sarcastic, emotional, and possible demon talk (not sure if I'll do that or not)

* * *

><p>"<em>sumi Masumi! Wake up, Wake up<em>!" Rin's frantic voice cut through my empty void of a dream like a knife startling me awake "Huh. . . wuz goin on?" Came my non-intelligent mutter as I came into awareness. Shifting I pulled myself into a sitting position while with the other I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "Rin what's the matter, is something happening?" Rin answered almost immediately "There are many different types of feral animals that have lived for eons in these hallowed halls. Waiting and watching for the right moment to strike, many of your kind tried to kill them whether it be by hunger or desperation by being hunted they have all failed spectacularly." Confused I asked a question that I should have already known the answer for, "But why did you wake me?" And I was right"_You've made them curious and that is not necessarily a good thing, I believe they have tried to track you_." "I thought you said they wouldn't be able to find me, that I was protected!" As Rin answered this time he sounded almost sheepish "_That too is true but these animals have an advantage where normal spirits don't they are more in tune with their basic instincts, but don't think you're completely helpless they can't see you only smell you and in time even that too will wash away. You did put them off when you covered your new scent with that of Heavenly Host, like with the clothes, medicine, and bandages_." Some deity must of loved to prove him wrong because just as he had finished the sentence that was supposed to reassure me, it happened. The sounds of wild clawing could be heard from the door, at the worst possible moment Rin stated the obvious "_They. . . found you_. . ."

* * *

><p>All the blood drained from my face as more scratching could be heard from the already numerous animals trying to gouge out pieces of the old wooden door. Fearfully I backed as far away from the door as I could get, my eyes darted wildly trying to figure a way out. My eyes widened with an idea in mind, in three strides I made it to the second cabinet and it reaching for the rubbing alcohol. Frantically I searched the cabinet hoping against hope that there was more, I was rewarded for my searches by a box of matches 13 full, I grinned and thanked whatever deity was out there. I tip-toed quietly to the door were the gouging of the door was now feral panicked slicing, crouching down I uncapped the alcohol and got closer to the crack underneath the door. I poured at least half of the rubbing alcohol, I held my breath waiting to see if the ferals had noticed it. . . no difference in their struggles they didn't know it but all they were doing was drenching themselves in it making all this easier. Capping the top of the alcohol I placed it back on the self 'just incase' I thought to myself, calmly I strode back to the door and crouched again careful not to touch the **flammable **liquid and opened the match box and took out a single stick and stared at it before I quickly but silently struck the match. The flame began dancing as if it had it's own music and was alive, then the flame began to move down the stick and finally barely grazed my fingers as it still danced to the unheard music of the air. Talking a deep breath readying myself I let the match fall, it seemed to fall in slow motion through the air until it finally hit the alcohol soaked ground fire side first, I could faintly hear Rin's frantic voice calling out to me as it began, but it was soon drowned out.

* * *

><p>The fire spread as if a glass of water had been spilt, consuming it's way through the flammable liquid and finally to and under door. The howls of terror and agony rang down the halls and filled the infirmary, knocking me out of my self-induced shock. I jerked back my entire body and landed on my side, then scrambled back up on my feet trying to get far away from the rapidly spreading fire. The howls just kept going on and on until I thought I would be driven insane by the pain filled cries when they finally stopped leaving nothing but lonely silence. Casting a glance towards the flames that I lit only to find out that the fire had extinguished leaving nothing but a crisp black and burnt floor. Cocking my head to the side I evaluated it, sighing I came to a <strong>shocking<strong> conclusion... I needed to grab my things and high tail it out of there. I spun around and quickly grabbed the stuff I was **borrowing**, I quickly and quietly walked over the slightly warm burnt patches on the floor and opened the door. After I had stuffed the half empty match-box in my loot bundle I peeked my head around the side of the door and sorely regretted it as the smell and sight of blackened burnt bodies of odd looking animals, each of the animals had different sizes and qualities to them. The largest looked like a mutated panther with bone spikes that ran down its head and all the way to it tail... the tail.. oh geez it looked like one of those medieval weapons that could take someone's head clean off and not even bat an eye. Most of the other animals appeared to be rat-like with some wicked looking claws and teeth, I was abit surprised that the door wasn't splinters judging by the size of their talons it wouldn't be too hard. "_I said they were ferals and that's what state their mind is in too, they were to busy fighting over one another for who would get the fresh meal to properly shred the door_." "...oh.." I cringed inwardly my voice sounded pathetic and small even to me, I shook my head and reached for the map to find my way back to the original room. 'I'll have to memorize this if I want to be able to survive this place.' Nodding my head I started my trek to the original room, even with all the twists and turns in the hallways I was able to make put some of the land marks I had placed in my mind in order to make my way back. With relief filled eyes I saw the scrap of paper hanging on the wall from where I had torn off the map, and right across from it was the door to the original room.

* * *

><p>A gasp of relief came out of my mouth and I almost fell to my knees in joy, but quickly regained strength and jogged over to the still open door rushed in and nearly slammed it shut. 'Safe... for now' I walked over to the old wooden desk and set my loot on it and began sorting it out, "One box Band-Aid's, one pair of scissors, six pairs of gym pants, six pairs of gym T-shirts, seven pairs of socks, two thin blankets, one medium thick blanket, one medium sized pillow, one large sized pillow, my old clothes, antibiotics cream, half a box of matches, and a large thing of masking tape." I finished. Furrowing my brows I thought hard on what to do with all my things, after a few minutes a figurative light bulb went off. I grabbed both the pillows plus both the blankets and eagerly speed walked over to the main teacher's desk and knelt down at the opening behind the front part of the desk, carefully I put the thickest as well as the longest blanket as well the medium and large pillow on the bottom of the opening making a pallet in the cubby like desk. Picking up the thin sheet like blanket I stood up and grabbed the masking tape off the top of the desk-cubby and crawled inside palletcubby hole made a curtain with the sheet-blanket and kept it in place with a few strips of masking tape. "Aaaannnddd almost done!" I exhaled relived. Gripping the edge of the desk I pulled my self to my feet and gathered my other clothes plus the scissors and tucked them between the medium and large pillow, sighing I pulled myself up yet again to find a place for the very limited medical supplies that I had and just decided to tuck them away with my clothes and weapon. Just then a huge yawn interrupted my **decorating** of my new home and I did a cat like stretch on my pallet while pulling the curtain over the entrance and fell into blissfully deep but dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Sooooo...what do ya think? I'm open to suggestions if any of you have any. So please review I'd really appreciate it if you do, AND... I'll give you a cookie if ya do.<p>

(::) (::) $You know come to think of it those cookies kinda look like buttons... oh well.$


	4. The Arrival of the Humans

I opened my eyes with a lazy growl as I stretched my arms away from my stomach and grinned when I felt and heard my bones pop, finally after rubbing the sleep out of my eyes efficiently waking myself up I crouched down and slid out of my makeshift bed then scanned the area around me...no signs of life. With my eyes still narrowed I flipped the sheet to cover my bed and stash, gracefully I stood up and made my way to the doorway and slowly opened the sliding door. I peeked my head out and my eyes widened comically as the loud sound of footsteps reached me, I could feel my vision shift and the hall darken to where only a few vibrant crimson reds, multi colored light and dark-ish blues, and a pale forest green flames moving. My mouth was gaping open in awe as I took in the strange yet beautiful sight, the red flames seemed to have an infuriated yet pained aura, the multicolored blues had a painful calmness and the pale green seemed...innocent?..no that wasn't it... it was.. _human! _My fear died down with that last thought as I saw what looked to be his soul(?) making a left and walking into the corridor where I was located, I blinked and the 'Soul Vision stopped and I stepped back into room slamming the door shut.

"Rin what in the name of _Sachiko_ was that?!" My harsh whisper resounded around the room despite my attempt to muffle it my gasping jaw certainly didn't help my case, "_I believe human could label it as a Soul Vision, as a spirit I have a sonar like ability to sense angry and calm spirits as well as humans...but I never expected __**this**__ to happen since I wasn't sure if you could access that particular ability and even if you would've I didn't think it would be to that extent... and try not to say that name out loud...names have power you know..._" His voice was barely concealing his amazement as if I was some rare specimen or as if I had discovered something extraordinary which in a way I guess I had, "A-and the green flame was..was that a _human_?" What else could I say I was interested and from the looks of it there was only a single green flame within that 'Soul Vision' distance, Rin's voice answered back almost immediately although tinged with amusement as though he had read my mind "_Yes although an unusual human as most that enter here are tainted and attract and collect darkness the longer they stay which is why they all die sooner or later, but he has none to attract to so think of it like a magnet the more taint the more darkness, if don't have any residing within you then the darkness has nothing to attract to. Oh and don't worry about yourself first you are no longer human and second the moment you arrived here your will and mind was stronger than the taint therefor extinguishing it and in turn...no evil will try to posses you. Its one of the reasons why you interested me_." He said the last part sheepishly as if the spirit had to be embarrassed by being interested in a ex-human. I let out a soundless oooohhhh, in a crazy way it made sense.

"So these untainted humans can be trusted?" I made sure to make my voice monotone to disguise the fact I was a tinny tiny bit excited about the prospect for unknown reasons, "_For now until the evil of this place corrupts them and turns them into mindless killers...and Masumi." _He softly added his voice almost nonexistent in my head "Yes what is it Rin?" I questioned curiously "_Don't reveal what yourself or what are yet just..._**_be careful_**."

For the first time he time he sounded hesitent and just alittle protective however with those final two firm spoken words I could feel Rin withdraw and knew that the conversation was over,...Wait all I knew was that I **wasn't** human so what could I really tell the human? Shaking my head I strode over to the door and turned on the Soul Vision that Rin had described and found that he was still making his way down my hall 'So he must have searched some of the rooms' I thought, calmly I slide open the door again peeking out, to be honest I was a little to curious to how this human would react to being in a place such as this.

A young human boy about the age of 15 ran about the halls looked he had short chocolate brown hair that was parted to make a cute looking fringe that sort of suited him, even from here I could tell that his eyes were a deep ocean blue. He wore a simple red shirt with jeans and red shoes with white line, he also addorned a white jacket. Tilting my head questioningly I looked above his head where odd white writing was twisting above it, after a while it clearing made out the words **_Yuu_**** Shinohara**.His name maybe it was odd I dont think that I know anybody with that name, he was probably from a different area of Japan. My blazing blue eyes tracked his every move and I was almost disapointed when he went out of sight his soul was so bright, just then another but much different soul caught my attention there were two other green souls but something was off about both of them, one of the green souls looked to be fading as moving into another place and the other was growing darker?...Yes it was definitely getting darker but why?!...it was getting darker by the second as if...as if it was attracting darkness! I see that person must be attracting the darkness with is taint in huge quantities!

Getting closer to the two souls their names became apparent the fading or dying one as I called it was named Seiko Shinohara related to the boy maybe? The one drawing the darkness in was called Naomi Nakashima, poor girl she probably had no idea what she was doing and it would be too late once she snapped out of it...but. Maybe I could help her...

With a new destination in mind I tracked the source of the souls to an old bathroom "_Tread carefully darkened souls are quite sporatic you never know what they'll do next.."_ Rin whispered in my mind as if he too was cautious against raising his voice. Nodding to myself I silently eased the rickety door open the sight that greeted me was disgusting at best, the darkened one Naomi was cackling her face stretched in a inhuman grin and her eyes lit a scorching blood red color. Swallowing I waited until her gaze wasn't directed towards me before sneaking in and climbing atop the stalls, I crawled across the wooden beam until I came to a swaying rope looking down i comfirmed what I already knew this was Seiko.

The girl below me gasped for breath her face steadily growing a deathly shade of white. The noose continued to tighten around her neck cutting her air supply off when suddenly she looked up. The dark color of my new clothes helped me blend in with shadows above, the only thing visible from where I was hiding was my eerily glowing blue eyes. They shone like blue flames in the surrounding darkness, redirecting my gaze to Naomi I watched her waiting until she gained a dazed but in a trance sort of look. She slowly walked out of the girls bathroom almost as if she were a mere puppet. The moment her foot stepped out of the room I got to work untying the not holding the noose around Seiko's neck.

She fell to the floor with a heavy thump "Thank you.." She hoarsely said to me as she rubbed her heavily bruised throat "Blue Guardian..." Those were the only words she was able to get out before the door burst open showing the innocent boy Yuu. Running to the girl he pulled her into his arms weeping calling her sister and telling her how much he was worried for her. All in all it was a touching reunion as the two got up leaving the bathroom, Seiko looked briefly behind her and met my eyes for just a moment but it was enough.

One thing was for certain...Seiko would never forget who has rescued her.


End file.
